


Sweets For My Sweet

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Candy, Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shouldn't do paperwork close to Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets For My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 114. 
> 
>  
> 
> Posted to LJ April 24, 2011
> 
> Prompt from [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100**. Challenge #194-D is for Dulcify. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

_What was the point of being outside the government if you still had to turn in paperwork?_  
Evaluations were the worst, a task he used to leave to Suzie. At least she didn’t get distracted by thoughts of Easter sweets.

**Ianto Jones-Lindt Excellence Extra Dark Chocolate 85% Cocoa. Effective, but bitter.**

**Toshiko Sato-Cadbury Crème Egg. Firm on the outside, unbelievably sweet and soft at centre.**

**Owen Harper-An unlabeled box of Godiva chocolates. Always full of surprises**

**Gwen Cooper-She’s my own personal Curly Wurly. I want to watch her eat one and then…**

Jack hit delete.

Sometimes he really missed Suzie.


End file.
